lo que decia el viento
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Shinji piensa en todo lo que le ha pasado... todo lo que le ha pasado con el... SK... tal vez me corte las venas despues de esto...


Ok... ya sé que debería estar terminando los otros fics, pero la verdad quería escribir esto, y bueno, esta noche de depresión y soledad es el mejor momento para hacerlo... así que... aquí va...

Estoy solo, de nuevo solo como siempre, pero a las vez como nunca, estando contigo nunca me había sentido solo en realidad, éramos solo tu y yo, pero ahora no estás, te fuiste y me dejaste contemplando el vacío que deja tu ausencia, ¿sabes? En esos pocos días me hiciste tan feliz, fui feliz como nunca en mi vida lo había sido, por un momento olvidé a mi padre, la muerte de mi madre, las responsabilidades que tenía, porque tu eras todo lo que necesitaba, tu me llenabas y me hacías feliz, por ti supe que el amor existía, que podía vivir por el, que podía vivir en el, pero te fuiste, y llevaste contigo todo lo que yo era y podía ser, te llevaste mi amor por las cosas, me traicionaste pero seguí amándote.

Han pasado solo unos días y aun pienso en si debo seguirte, en si debo ir a tu lado, pero no puedo, tu hiciste que se desencadenaran tantas cosas que ahora debo quedarme, ya no se que hacer, todo lo que hago está acompañado por un vacío y un dolor permanentes, ya no me interesan mis amigos, lo que diga mi padre me tiene sin cuidado, ahora solo me concentro en escuchar el viento para ver si en un susurro puedo distinguir tu voz llamándome a tu lado, como he deseado desde entonces, desde la ultima vez que me dijiste algo, justo antes de irte, justo antes de que yo te matara...

_No podía controlar mi ira... me habías traicionado, y yo, que te había dado _todo _confié en ti y tu solo te acercaste a mi para saber todos los secretos que poseía, para violar mi mente y hacerme débil, eso creí en el momento que con mi EVA te tenía atrapado, no tenía miedo, no habían dudas, solo estaba mi ira y tu, el ser que me traicionó... pero luego, en ese momento de silencio que para mi fue una eternidad volviste a jugar conmigo, sé que fuiste tu el que hizo que por mi mente pasaran todos esos momentos que vivimos, siempre estábamos los dos, me hiciste recordar la primera noche que pasamos juntos, el primer y único beso que nos dimos... y ¿sabes? Eso fue lo que más me enojo, estabas usando mi amor por ti contra mi mismo, y te odié como nunca porque no podía dejar de amarte, las lagrimas corrieron por mi mejillas mientras tomaba la palanca para accionar la fuerza de mi robot, y de pronto tus ultimas palabras, como una sentencia para los dos. _

" Shinji... Te amo" _Allí supe que si hacia lo que debía, lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera, ya no podría vivir en paz, seria un sombra..._

"_¿Por qué...?"_

"Porque no quería que te echaras para atrás, Shinji, esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que tu y los demás puedan vivir en paz, por favor Shinji, nunca olvides lo que vivimos..." _De nuevo apareció en mi mente la imagen de ese beso, pero esta vez no eras tu, era yo el que lo recordaba, no _podía, _Yo te amaba, y ahora que lo recuerdo aun te amo..._

_¿Y si mandaba todo al demonio?_

_¿Y si me iba contigo?_

_Así por una vez en mi vida..._

"No..."

"_¿Por qué?"_

"No podrías cargar con eso, no serias feliz"

"Sin ti jamás podré ser feliz" 

"Shinji... aunque me dejaras vivir, nunca podríamos estar juntos... entiéndelo"_ Y yo en el fondo lo sabia, en esos segundos que parecía un silencio eterno, nos dijimos todo, nos expresamos todo... y cuando ya era hora... no podía hacerlo..._

"Shinji..."

"_No..."_

"Tal vez, algún día..."

"_¡No!"_

"Solo recuerda... todo lo que vivimos..."

"_¡NO!"_

"Adiós... Ikari Shinji..."

"KAWORU" 

_Fuiste tu el que acciono el brazo del EVA, tu me obligaste a matarte... _

Tu querías morir, eso fue lo que todos me dijeron para consolarme, pero yo no quería consuelo, no lo necesitaba, estas muerto, y sin embargo no _puedes _estarlo, eres un ángel y los Ángeles no mueren.. solo _abandonan _este plano, y sin embargo ya no estas aquí. Yo te arranque la cabeza para dejar vivir a los demás. Pero yo no estoy en paz... llevo mucho tiempo sin sonreír, ya ni siquiera lloro por ti... simplemente paso horas como hoy... escuchando el viento para ver si una brisa me trae un susurro tuyo, tu voz llamándome, y sierro los ojos y recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu hermosa sonrisa, que me atrajo a ti, que nos hizo amigos, que hizo que te amara, y que hizo que me amaras, porque ahora, escuchando el viento en la costa donde nos conocimos, tengo la seguridad de que todo lo que dijiste era verdad.

Desgraciadamente ahora nunca podré saberlo, porque ahora estas muerto, y tal vez ni siquiera un ángel puede escapar de la muerte, porque esta es la única verdad que existe...

"Kaworu" susurro al viento esperando que este lo lleve a ti, porque ¿sabes? El viento llega a todas partes... y este donde este tu alma, se que el viento llevara mi mensaje.

"Tienes razón Kaworu, tal vez algún día, en otra vida, en otra realidad, podamos estar juntos, te prometo que te esperare"

Me quedare esperando aquí, en esta costa, nuestro reencuentro. Y entonces tal vez el amor que nos tengamos no nos separe, y nos deje estar juntos...

Mi querido Kaworu, que el viento sea nuestro mensajero en la eternidad.

Tal vez ese es el mejor epitafio que pueda haber en tu tumba, procurare guardarlo en mi corazón, ya lo sabes, esa es tu eterna tumba, aquí, en mi corazón estás enterrado para toda la eternidad.

Ahora muere en paz Nagisa Kaworu, que aquí en la tierra todo esta bien sin ti.

-----------------------------

Ya lo se, debería cortarme las venas por escribir eso, pero estaba muy deprimida y me gusta desquitarme con mis fics, (llamémoslo problemas para hablar con los demás...) en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y bueno... me gustan los reviews así que si les gusto... háganme feliz... y si no... pues, critíquenme, hoy acepto todo...

Adieu.


End file.
